cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Pantoliano
Joe Pantoliano (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''Running Scared'' (1986) [Snake]: Shot to death by one of Jimmy Smits cohorts, after Joe leads Billy Crystal and Gregory Hines to Jimmy. *''Empire of the Sun (1987)'' [Frank Demarest]: Hit with the truck by Christian Bale. *''Downtown (1990)'' [White] Shredded to pieces when he flies into a wood chipper while trying to garrot Anthony Edwards in his car when he crashes and sends Joe to his death. *''Bound'' (1996) [Caesar]: Shot several times in the chest by Jennifer Tilly in a room full of white paint cans. *''Top of the World'' (1997) [Vince Castor]: Falls out of a helicopter after being shot by Dennis Hopper. (Thanks to ND) *''The Life Before This'' (1999) [Jake MacLean]: Shot to death (off-camera) in the crossfire of a shoot-out between David Hewlett and Joel Keller in a cafe; Joe's body is shown lying on the floor afterwards. (After the opening scene, the movie "rewinds" to the start of the day, leading up to an alternate outcome; Joe's body is only shown in the second version, suggesting that he survived in the first version.) *''The Matrix (1999) '[Cypher]: Shot in the chest with an electrical beam by Marcus Chong on board the ship, as Joe is preparing to disconnect Keanu Reeves and Carrie-Anne Moss from the Matrix. *A Better Way to Die (2000)' [''Flash]: Shot in the head by Andre Braugher after being beaten and shot in various parts of the body by Mo Gallini. He dies as Scott Wiper looks on in shock. *''Memento'' (2000) [John Edward 'Teddy' Gammell]: Shot in the head by Guy Pearce (we see his body at the beginning with the film rewinding before his death). *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' (2002) [Mogan]: Shot repeatedly by the clone of Eddie Murphy in Eddie's office (his body is later seen when James Rebhorn drags him away). (Thanks to Tommy) *''Unknown'' (2006) ' [''Bound Man]: Accidentally machine-gunned by Ben Bray and Thomas Rosales Jr. during a shoot-out; his body is shown afterwards when James Caviezel looks up and sees him. (Thanks to ND) *Deadly Impact ''(2010) '[Kaplow]: Killed in an explosion when Sean Patrick Flanery detonates explosives hidden inside the bulletproof vest he gave Joe. *''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010) [Gabe Ugliano]: Turned to stone (off-screen) by the gaze of Uma Thurman's severed head after he opens the refrigerator and sees it; the scene cuts to black after the head is revealed, and we hear the sound of him turning to stone. TV Deaths *''From Here to Eternity'' (1979 TV mini-series) [Private Angelo Maggio]: Beaten to death by Peter Boyle. (See also Frank Sinatra in the 1953 film version.) *''Tales from the Crypt: Dig That Cat...He's Real Gone ''(1989) [Ulric]: After receiving the "nine lives" of a cat, he dies and comes back several times: (1) Shot in the head by Gustav Vintas to demonstrate his new multiple lives. (2) Drowned in a tank of water during a sideshow act. (3) Hanged during his act. (4) Killed in a car crash when he deliberately wrecks the car in order to kill Gustav. (5) Electrocuted during his act. (6) Shot with a crossbow by Jack O'Leary during his act. (7) Stabbed in the back by Kathleen York in his hotel room. (8) Suffocated after being buried alive in his act, as he realizes that he forgot to count the original cat's death and so won't be able to come back from his death. (Thanks to Kyle) *''The Sopranos: Whoever Did This ''(2002) [Ralph Cifaretto]: Beaten to death by James Gandolfini. *''The Simpsons: The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer ''(2006; animated) [Dante Calabresis]: Poisoned when he eats a meal that had been prepared by Michael (voiced by Tress MacNeille). (Thanks to Neil) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Morgan Kester *Mr. Nancy Sheppard (make-up artist) Gallery Cypher's death.png|Joe Pantoliano in The Matrix Pantoliano, Joe Pantoliano, Joe Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:1951 Births Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Emmy Award Winners